Unlikely Love 2 Take 2
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Sequel to Unlikely Love 2 Take 2. Again, follows the same plot that RedWarGrey X put on the original.
1. Chapter 1

Unlikely love 2 take 2

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Tai's POV)

I yawned as I opened my eyes and felt someone's warmth next to me. I looked to see her, the girl I have 're-met' yesterday, the girl who I have fallen in love with after my heart was broken. Her name is LadyDevimon, but her human name is Dianna Night.

I smiled as I looked at her. Her long white hair slithered down her face, her skin is pale, but that doesn't push me away, instead it makes me want to be with her more and her face is just a piece of pure heaven. I gently slipped out of bed, trying not to wake her. I gathered up my clothes and put them back on. I had finished putting on my boxers and my trousers when I noticed the red lipstick marks on my chest. I went to the bathroom and started to run the taps for a wash. Once it was full I got ready to wash my face when two slender arms wrapped around me and a soft, beautiful voice that I defiantly remember said "If you wash those off, I'll just put more on." I smiled at that comment and turned my head to look at her.

"Hello Angel." I greeted as she blushed.

(LadyDevimon's: 'Dianna's' POV)

I woke up and I didn't feel anyone next to me. I looked around to see Tai and his clothes where gone. I felt a tear rolled down my cheek. He said he loved me and wouldn't leave me. He lied. But then I heard the taps running in the bathroom. I quickly put on my underwear and a dressing gown before I followed the noise. In my bathroom Tai was having a wash.

Thank god!

He's here!

He didn't lie to me!

He really does love me!

Wait a second, calm down LadyDevimon.

You're better with your emotions then this. I slowly crept into the bathroom as Tai finished washing his face and was about to start washing his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and looked at his chest for a second to see the lipstick marks I had made. I smiled and said "If you wash those off, I'll just put more on." He then turned to look at me with a smile on his face.

"Hello Angel." He said. I blushed at that, still need to get use to that pet name.

(Tai's POV)

"Hi yourself." she smiled as she kissed my check "How are you?" she asked.

"Good." I replied. "But I need to head home." She looked hurt at that, and I realized what she thought I meant by that comment "I'm just going back to grab my stuff. You're letting me stay here with you, remember." A bright smile spread across her face when I had said that.

"Oh, of course. Sorry" she said "I... I just thought you were going back to her."

"Never." I replied with a smile "All I want to do with my life now, is be with you." A ridiculously big smile spread across her face as she leaned in and captured my mouth in a kiss.

(Dianna's POV)

"Good." He replied. But then he said "But I need to head home." Pain spread across my body and soul as I heard that. He's going back to her? The girl who cheated in him? Why? He seemed to read my mind and said "I'm just going back to grab my stuff. You're letting me stay here with you, remember." Relief spread through my body as a bright smile spread across my face when he had said that and my heart took flight. Yes, he still loves me!

"Oh, of course. Sorry" I said "I... I just thought you where going back to her."

"Never." he replied with a smile "All I want to do with my life now, is be with you." A ridiculously big smile spread across my face as I leaned in and captured his mouth in a kiss. We wrapped our arms around each other as we shared this fantastic moment. After a minute we parted for the need of precious air. When we parted I felt dizzy from how good his kiss was. It's going to take me a while to get use to his kisses but... wow! And how in the world could she throw away something that good?

"Just come back soon." I smiled "I don't want to risk losing you."

"I'll go there, grab my stuff and come right back here." He smiled "Sora's probably at work now so I won't bump into her."

"See ya when you get back." I smiled before I kissed his check/

"Got it Angel." He smiled as he put on his shirt and walked out the door.

"Please come back..." I whispered/

(Tai's POV)

It only took me five minutes to get to Sora's house. The bar Greg works at is only a five minute walk and LadyDevi... I mean Dianna lives right next door. I pulled out my set of keys, still had them in my pocket, and opened the door. But when I walked in, I saw an angry Sora glaring at me. She looked a bit chubby but that's because she's seven months along. "What time do you call this?" she asked angrily. I looked at my watch quickly.

"I call this ten o'clock." I joked and passed her.

"Where were you last night? You never came home!" she yelled.

"Actually I did. And like you care." I yelled down the stairs.

"Of course I care! I'm your girlfriend!" she screamed as she stomped up the stairs.

"Oh, that's why I saw you and Matt on the couch like that!" I yelled as I entered our old room, grabbed a suitcase and started packing my things.

"W... What?" she said in shock, freezing at the door step.

(Sora's POV)

"W... What?" I said in shock, freezing at the door step. Tai was in our room with a big black suitcase packing away his clothes. He know about what me and Matt have been doing. Hurt, guilt and confusion ran throughout my whole body.

"That's right!" he yelled "I saw you two! You were acting like dogs in heat!" my heart seemed to be slowly chipping away.

"B... but..." I stuttered. The pain too hard to bear as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"But nothing!" he yelled again "I bet that baby isn't even mine anyway!" he then closed the suitcase and barged pass me again "And just so you know, I spent the night with my new girlfriend!" more pain filled me, but it was over powered by rage which spread through my body like wild fire.

"Don't you dare contradict me about sleeping with someone else when you spent your night with someone else while we were still together! You hypocrite!" I screamed in furry. A smirk just rose on his face like I had fallen into his trap.

"Actually, I left a note. It said that we're through!" he replied "But I guess you didn't read it. Did you?" I felt my heart shatter with those words.

"Get out!" I screamed as I grabbed a lamp and threw it at him, but he moved out the way. Why did I just do that? I still love him! "I never want to see you again!" and why did I yell that? My anger is getting the better of me.

"Gladly." He said as he opened the door, but he didn't walk out of it "I hope you are happy now Sora. Because I am." He then dropped his keys on the floor. And with that he walked out of my house, my heart and my life and slammed the door behind him. I turned my head to where the lamp once was and found a white envelope with the word 'Sora' on the front. I picked it up to see that it hadn't been closed properly or someone had opened it already. I quickly opened it... oh, god no! He had written a letter! I slowly began to read it.

'Dear Sora;

I know what you and Matt have been doing. Just so you know you will always be in my heart as my first love, and my first heart breaker. We were perfectly happy before, but you went and cheated on me for an Ex! Why? I loved you, every second of every day. I know that the baby you are carrying is not mine, but I don't care anymore. Even if it was. From right now, we are through.

From; Tai.

PS: Say 'Hi you bastard' to Matt for me.'

More tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to act strong, but I couldn't. I curled up into a ball, hugged my knees and began to cry water falls. My Tai was gone...

(Tai's POV)

I slammed the door behind me and started to walk home. Home. That sounds nice. And I've got an Angle there waiting for me. After another five minutes I reached it, just as Greg was walking out the bar, his shift had probably just ended. "Oh, hey Tai! What're you doing here?"

"I split up with Sora, one hundred percent, and I'm now living with my new girlfriend who lives here."

"You mean that white haired babe?" he asked and I nodded happily "Nice going man! Way to go!" he slapped me on the back with a great big beaming smile "Well, see you later! Don't want you to lose out on your new love life!" he called as he walked away and I just shook my head. Same old Greg. I turned around and rang the door bell.

(Dianna's POV)

I heard the door bell ring and quickly ran to the door. Once I reached it I practically pulled it off of its hinges to see Tai standing outside with a big black suitcase. "Tai!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. He had gotten use to my surprise kisses quickly and began to kiss back the second my lips touched his.

Once we pulled away he smiled and said "Angel, you forgot your dressing-gown." I looked down to see that I was still in my underwear and quickly pulled him inside and slammed the door. God, that was embarrassing. And I so hope no one saw me. "It's okay Angle. No one saw you. And if they did, I'll kill 'em." Tai said as if he read my mind... I love how he does that.

"No." I whispered "I don't want to risk you going to jail." I then snuggled into him and continued "I've only just got you."

"Well, I'm here to stay." He smiled before he captured my lips in a kiss "I love you La... Dianna." He said, covering up his mistake of calling me LadyDevimon by accident.

"I love you to." I replied "And as long as we're alone, you can call me LadyDevimon."

"Okay, then I love you LadyDevimon. With all of my heart." Tai smiled and my heart sang. Oh my life is now perfect. We hugged for a minute in total silence "Kari!" he suddenly said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"Kari and Angewomon are visiting today and they don't know what happened!" he said.

"So?" I asked.

"So, they'll be at Sora's and she'll tell them a lie and my sister will hate me!" he replied.

"Then we need to get there first!" I answered as I headed to the door.

"You might want to get changed first Angel." Tai said and I stopped. oops...

(Sora's POV)

It has been nearly half an hour and I'm still curled up in a ball on the stairs crying. Suddenly the door bell rang. I quickly got up hoping Tai had come to give me another chance. I ran to the door and flung it open to see Kari and Angewomon standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on their faces. Kari was wearing a pink V-neck with blue jeans and pink high-heels while Angewomon, also known as April, was wearing a white V-neck with pink, leather jeans, white high-heels and the long silk glove that she fires the 'Celestial Arrow' attack from. They are both caring people and I know that they would help me... as long as they don't know about what me and Matt where doing "Sora, what's wrong?" Kari asked as she hugged me.

"T... Tai broke up with me." I whimpered.

"What?" April said in shock "But he told us he was going to propose to you."

"He was going to propose?" I said is shock. He wanted to marry me and I cheated on him? Great! Now I feel even guiltier "He just barged in this morning and said we where through after he had a night with his 'new girlfriend.'" Venom was what fueled my voice.

"Tai cheated on you?" they said in shock and I nodded. I know that this part was technically a lie considering he left a break up note, even though it was hidden under a lamp where I would never normally find it.

"How could he!" Kari yelled.

"Yea!" April added "You loved him and were true, but he went and cheated on you!" Okay, now I am really, really, really guilty because basically what they're describing. isn't Tai... it's me. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I went to answer the door, but Kari stopped me

"I'll get it." She smiled.

I nodded and muttered "Thank you." Before she went to open the door as soon as she opened the door we all saw Tai and a strange girl standing in the doorway. The girl had long white hair and red eyes... okay, freak! I mean, come on! Who has red eyes! And then what is she wearing! A black V-neck with a black leather jacket, black leather jeans and black high-heels. Goth much? If this is Tai's new girlfriend, why would he dump me for her! But then, something unexpected happened. Kari slapped Tai hard around the face...

(Tai's POV)

Me and Dianna arrived at Sora's house to see Kari's pink car outside the house. "Oh man!" I said.

"Don't worry; everything's going to be okay." Dianna reassured me. Instead of putting on the same cloths as last night she was wearing a black V-neck with a black leather jacket on top of it, black leather jeans and black high-heels. I nodded and we walked over to the door. I rang the doorbell and a few seconds later it opened to show Sora, Kari and April, aka Angewomon, inside. Kari had opened the door and a few seconds after opening the door Kari swatted her hand and slapped me hard across the face. A big red hand print was burning on my face. April and Sora gasped while I was shocked... especially of what she said after the slap.

"HOW DEAR YOU DO THAT TO SORA YOU BASTARD!" Kari yelled at me "ALL SHE EVER DID WAS SHOW YOU LOVE AND YOU GO BEHIND HER BACK AND CHEAT ON HER!"

"Watch it Princess!" Dianna warned "Tai's done nothing wrong."

"SHUT UP YOU!" Kari yelled again "YOU DON'T KNOW MY BROTHER SO JUST STAY OUT OF IT!"

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend so I do know about him. Thank you very much." Dianna spat back.

"So, you're the one who caused Tai to break Sora's heart?" Kari yelled before she slapped Dianna... that did it.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Dianna yelled as she tried to jump Kari, but I grabbed hold of her and held her back.

"Kari Kamiya! How dare you do that to my girlfriend!" I growled at my sister and she tensed up. I don't normally get angry with her so when I do she's scared.

"B... But..." she stuttered.

"But nothing!" I said and glared at Sora "You didn't tell them the full story. Did you, Sora?" I growled at the red haired girl and she tensed. I then turned my attention to Kari and April "Listen you two; what happened last night was that when I got home last night I was going to propose to Sora over a candle-light dinner. But when I saw her and Matt like dogs in heat on the sofa. I wrote a letter saying we were through and left it on the welcome mat. Then I went to the pub Greg works at and he hooked me up with Dianna." Kari and April looked from me to Dianna and then to Sora. I was beginning to worry about the quiet, but it didn't last very long.

"YOU LIEING BITCH!" Kari yelled as she went for Sora, but April held her back .

"Calm down Kari!" the blonde girl said.

"Listen Kari, you and April can stay with Dianna and me, don't worry." I smiled. Kari stopped trying to kill Sora and nodded. We all left with Kari and April following in their car. A few minutes later we arrived home and as we opened the door Kari and April smiled.

"This place looks wicked!" Kari said.

"Yea, you got any Christmas decorations?" April asked "It is Christmas next month."

"No, I haven't got any Christmas decorations, angle face!" Dianna spat and that confused me. Not the fact she was being a bit mean to April, no, that fact that she didn't have any Christmas decorations.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Well, I didn't celebrate it last year." She admitted, a slight blush on her face.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I only got here last year." She reminded me.

"I need the loo, be back in a bit." April shrugged before she headed upstairs.

"What do you mean you only got here last year?" Kari asked.

"What the hell is this!?" we heard April yell and we all ran upstairs and into... oh no! It's our room! And in there was a very shocked April holding Dianna's costume.

"Why do you have that?!" Kari half yelled half asked "More importantly, where did you get that?"

"She's always had it because she's LadyDevimon! I can sense it!" April yelled as she pulled out an arrow and her glove turned into 'bow-mode' "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you would have put that away." I said to Dianna and the team of light looked at me strangely.

"You knew that she was LadyDevimon?!" Kari yelled at me.

"Yes, but she hasn't done anything wrong for at least a year." I said "And do you think that she will try anything with two Digi-Destined here and an Ultimate level Digimon?" April still held her bow tightly "April, calm down." The blonde then lowered her bow and her energy arrow disappeared.

"Fine, we'll give her a chance, but at the first sign of trouble I'll start shooting." April said.

"Okay, whatever." Dianna shrugged "The bathroom is the third door on the right and your bedroom is the one next to this one." I stared at her wide eyes. Is she crazy? They'll hear us when we're having sex!

"Okay." Kari smiled…

(Sora's POV)

I watched as Tai, Kari, April and Tai's new girl friend, Dianna, walk out of my house. Fuck! How could Tai do that! Or more importantly, why did I cheat on him? I sat down and put my head in my hands.

Me and Matt did it once before last night, and I already knew I was pregnant when we did it the last time. It was when Tai was away for a week and I was lonely, Matt came in and we both got slightly drunk and we fucked.

The next morning we both apologized and said there would be nothing more before he left to go home. Last night he came over and said that he loved me. I said that I wasn't interested, but he said if I didn't fuck him he'd tell Tai that we slept together so I did it; I fucked him.

Tai must have walked in on us… wait a second! Tai said he left it on the mat, but I found it hidden under the old lamp… Tai wouldn't lie like that, especially to his sister. Maybe… no… but… that's the only way! Matt! That bastard! When I get hold of him… I need to get Tai back!


	2. Chapter 2

Unlikely love 2 take 2

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(One month later- Dianna's POV)

It has been one month since Kari and Angewomon arrived and now it is the 25th of December. This is my first Christmas because we don't celebrate it in the Digital-World and I was still settling in last year. Me and April still fight, but now it's in more of a playful, sisterly/ best friend way while me and Kari seem to get along like sisters.

Me and Tai haven't gotten much action for the last month because of those two staying round. I asked Tai how long they'd stay for and he said until the 2nd of January. Tai has taught me the basics of soccer and the girls have taken me Christmas shopping, buying presents for Tai and also to get decorations.

My living room was now slightly different. There were a few a few gold stars hanging from the ceiling, tinsel wrapped around the door frame and the biggest difference is the big green Christmas tree in the middle of my living room. It was 9:00 am and the four of us were sitting in a sort of circle. I was sitting between Tai and April with Kari between them opposite me. There were different sized presents wrapped in different colored wrapping paper.

I was wearing a small, skimpy black lace nighty that had slim straps over my shoulders, a V-neck that showed a bit of my chest and a short skirt part that showed my legs. Tai was wearing lose red boxers while April was wearing a white version of my nighty and Kari was in a pink version.

"Merry Christmas Dianna." Tai smiled as he gave me a box covered in black and red paper/

"Merry Christmas!" Kari said happily as she gave me a present wrapped in gold and red paper/

"Yea, Merry Christmas." April sort of smiled as she gave me a box in red paper/

"Thank you." I smiled sheepishly taking the three presents. I started to unwrap Tai's present first and a smile spread across my face. It was a box of love heart chocolates! Yay! I am totally addicted to chocolate since I first bought it! But this was special because it was my favorite type of chocolate. It was dark chocolate with nuts in and it had white chocolate dribbled on top of it and that wasn't all. There was another box with it. I opened it reveal a long gold necklace with my symbol in the middle "Tai, I love this!" I said to him before hugging him.

"No problem. Getting you the necklace as well was Kari and April's idea." Tai smiled.

"Then thank you to." I said to them before I opened Kari's present. It was a beautiful black dress that went down to my knees "This is beautiful! Thank you Kari!" I said before hugging her.

"No prob." She said.

"Well, it's angle time." I smiled as I opened April's present. "Very funny April." I smiled when I lifted it up. Inside the box was a teddy bear with small devil wings and a red heart in the middle of the chest. And in the middle of that where the words 'Sexy Devil' written in black.

"Thanks, I thought you would like it." She smiled.

We continued like this. I had gotten Tai a new soccer kit, got it personalized and a personalized soccer ball. Kari had gotten him a picture of all the Digi-Destined while April got him a box set of his favorite comedy series; the Simpsons.

As for Kari; I got her a new camera, Tai had gotten her a pink laptop and April had gotten her a ten inch double dildo… lesbians. I did feel really uncomfortable when she pulled that out the box.

Then it was April's; I got her a long pink silk dress with matching silk gloves, Tai got her a white laptop and Kari got her a white twelve inch double sided strap on with two dicks on… seriously!

What is with lesbians and giving out sex toys as presents in public at Christmas? Anyway, the rest of the day was relaxing. After getting changed, we watched TV and any DVD's we got as presents. Then at dinner time we ate a big old turkey with all the trimmings, sausages wrapped in bacon, gammon, roast potatoes, peas and parsnip with some red wine to drink with it. It was amazing! A day of fun and relaxation. Then at ten o'clock Kari and April left to go upstair

(Kari's POV)

Me and April basically charged upstairs and I kissed her forcefully as we passed through the door. We fell to the bed with April under me.

She began to pull off my pink top as I pulled off her white one. I leaned forwards and sucked on her bare left breast. We hadn't put bras on this morning.

"Kari!" she moaned as I continued to suck on her large breast. I pulled away and pulled down her pink skirt and white panties. Suddenly she flipped me and started to suck on my right breast while grouping my left breast

"April!" I squealed as April kneaded my breasts as roughly as she could. She knows that I love my breasts treated roughly. After a minute she pulled back and pulled up the Christmas present I got her; a white twelve inch double sided strap on with two dicks on it.

"Ready for fun baby?" she asked me seductively as she fastened the straps and leaned back onto the bed.

With all the grace and agility I could muster, I threw herself onto her, sinking down the angles plastic cocks. I rested my hands on her massive chest and used it for leverage, driving my pelvis up and down fiercely.

April moaned, writhing under me as my breasts swayed hypnotically above her. She reached out, burying her face in them. I could hear April's increasingly load moans below me and smiled. She began to buck her hips up, complementing the rhythm I had made as her hands roamed, and feeling out the voluptuous landscape of my body.

Her fingers danced along the soft curves, even the nerve endings of my skin felt amazed by the softness of the other woman's fingers that roamed my body, while my wet vagina clenched tightly against her two plastic cocks.

I moaned, riding her like a bronco as I felt the large plastic penises fill me completely. It was the best of both worlds, the utmost of pleasure for me. Lust below the waist, passion above it.

I lost myself, thrashing my head around in frenzied bliss as I felt the orgasm building inside me. I was in a perplexed state of nirvana as I drove myself down one final time, my vagina practically exploding in orgasmic bliss as I let out a savage cry of joy.

April must have felt my juices running down her legs, and decided that she would take matters into her own hands and get off. She grabbed my hips and rolled over, now lying on top of me and plunging her plastic dick into my still quivering pussy with renewed vigor.

I cried out as even through my orgasm, April hammered away at me, sustaining the orgasm just a little longer with each thrust. My now sopping wet vagina made a little sound with every thrust, rising above the sound of skin slapping rapidly against skin.

In the throes of passion, we continued, April surprising me with incredible stamina. By the time April felt it coming on, I was already feeling my second orgasm on the way. "Cum with me, April, let's have our orgasms together."

She just smiled, giving my vagina her all as she drilled the fleshy vice that was my pussy. I cried out my lover's name, louder than we'd ever been before. Another thrust, followed by a weaker spurt, and it continued as she came down from her high, collapsing on me with the last sputter of cum shooting across our legs.

I slowly pulled myself off of the two plastic cocks and fell down limp beside April. God! That was amazing. "What next?" I asked as April took off her strap on and put it to the side.

"We could use this." April smirked as she pulled out my Christmas present from her.

It was a pink 14 inch double dildo, with little bumps all over it. She slowly pushed her side of the dildo into her pussy. "Ohhh..." my wife moaned as the bumps on the dildo brushed against the inside of her pussy and she shoved the dildo in quickly.

I lied down on the bed with a seductive look on my face "Come and get it baby." I said, spreading my legs. April positioned the tip the dildo, just touching my pussy.

I shivered as the cold dildo touched my sensitive flesh. Without warning, April thrusted the tip of the dildo deep into my pussy. I gasped in shock, not expecting the angle Digimon to be so forward tonight.

Slowly, she pushed the dildo deeper into my pussy, one inch at a time. The bumps were sending waves of pleasure all around my body. I moaned as she pushed another inch into my pussy, making five inches.

Every movement of the dildo on my side also moved the part of the dildo inside her. April moaned as she slowly pushed another two inches into me.

I was shocked that April got so much of the dildo in her, another inch and it would all be in. "Jeez baby... your pretty eager tonight." I said through my moans of pleasure. April pushed the last inch into me quickly, our pussies now touching each other.

The blonde angle was lying on top of me, before she began to pull the dildo out and slowly thrust back into my pussy, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through both our bodies.

April started nibbling my right tit while massaging the other one, causing me to start whimpering from the feeling. I reached around the back of April with her hands and parted her ass cheeks.

I slowly pushed a finger into April's ass, shocking the unprepared woman. April screamed in pleasure, but quickly buried her mouth back into my tit, sucking hard.

"Ohhh god your ass is tight baby." I said, moving my finger around in the Digimon's tight asshole. April's body quivered as I continued to violate her ass.

April started thrusting into me harder and faster, increasing the pleasure for both of us. April suddenly stopped sucking on my tit, her mind was to flustered with pleasure to stay focused. Her face was flushed with the look of pleasure, and she was practically drooling with it.

I saw this as a great opportunity to take over. I took my finger out of April's asshole "My turn baby." I said as I gaining control of our sex position. I rolled over, leaving April on her back and putting me on top.

I started thrusting the dildo into her, quickly and without warning. The Digimon whimpered in both surprise and pleasure. "No...no fair..." she said silently through her whimpering.

"All's fair...in love." I said also whimpering in pleasure. Both of us were glistening in sweat, and running out of energy. April's mouth was wide open as she was panting, trying to get some air, I was the exact same. Both of us looked deep into each other's eyes, our lustful expressions mirroring each other.

Our mouths met as we passionately and deeply kissed each other, tongues swirling around one another. I started thrusting, faster than before, causing us to break off their kiss as April and I both moaned lustfully. Every second was a symphony of moaning, gasping and whimpering.

The bumps on the dildo brushing against our inner walls were driving both of us crazy with pleasure. We both felt strong orgasms coming, but we tried to keep their faces from showing it. "Yo... you're loving this… a… aren't you baby?" I said.

"Y... Yes I a… am!" April responded. Both of us were on the edge, either could cum at any second. I used her last bit of strength to make a final thrust deep into April's pussy, making our pussies touch. We couldn't take it anymore almost simultaneously, both of us let out a loud scream of pleasure.

Me and April both had earth-shattering orgasms as our pussies both squirted juices on one another. I pulled out and rolled off of April onto the bed, to catch her breath. Both of us were in a major trance, neither of us could move. As April stared at the ceiling, I felt my eyes getting heavy. Slowly, my eyelids lowered, until there was nothing but darkness.

(Angewomon/ April's POV)

Me and Kari just had the most amazing sex and now she's fallen asleep. Why does this always happen whenever we use sex toys two times in a row?

I mean, when ever I lick her, finger her or even both of us scissoring she can last for at lest eight orgasms, if not more!

I just hope Tai and Dianna didn't hear us next doo

(Tai's POV)

Me and Dianna walked into our room and heard Kari and April scream, both of their voices rigging with pleasure. Then it suddenly stopped "They must have just finished having sex." I shrugged.

"Must have." she added "Ready for another Christmas present?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Wait here." She said and ran into the bathroom. I shrugged and sat on the bed. A minute later Dianna walked out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped. Dianna had ditched her pajamas and was now wearing a very different outfit.

I looked from the legs up to slowly enjoy the beauty that was my girlfriend. She was wearing black thigh-highs, stilettos which made her a few inches taller and looked extremely sexy on her. Then I could see that she was wearing a short, black dress because the skirt was barely long enough to cover her.

After that I saw that the front of it was rather low-cut. And by rather low-cut I mean it barley covered any of her beautiful breasts. More then half of her round breasts were exposed deliciously, teasing me into oblivion just from looking at her.

She was also wearing long leather gloves that ended at her elbows, similar to the ones Kari use to wear. Then I could see that it was a spaghetti-strapped dress she was wearing and to top it of was a choker with a tiny gold bell in the front, making it resemble a cat's collar. "Wow." Was all I could say.

"I'm guessing you like this." Dianna smirked as she posed. She had turned around and bent down, showing me her round ass and revealed that there was nothing on her under the outfit.

"Definitely." I said with a nod.

"Like this I'm Dianna, your loving sex slave." She smiled seductively.

"S… Sex slave?" I said, nearly chocking on the words. She nodded and turned around.

"Yes, and you are my Master." She replied before falling to her knees before pulling down my jeans and boxers allowing my cock to spring out, semi-hard.

"What are you doing?" I asked when she started to lightly breathe on my cock.

"Getting you ready for whatever you want me to do." She replied innocently "What do you want me to do Master?"

"I don't know, maybe we should fuck." I said, sort of shrugging. She smiled.

"I have a position we never tried before." Dianna smiled.

"Do it then." Tai said and Dianna smiled again.

Without wait or warning, she turned around, giving me a wonderful view of her perky, tight ass, something I longed to claim, as she sat in my lap, my head sliding easily into her pussy

After pulling down the material that barely covered her chest, my hands found their way to her glorious breasts. I massaged and kneaded them as I kissed the back of her neck. My lover shuddered in my arms as she began to rock up and down in my lap, my dick passing between her soft, puffy pussy with ease.

"Oh, yes master." she purred, her head leaning back against my shoulder as her walls clenched down on me so tightly.

"Dianna!" I moaned. She kept rocking her hips onto mine, my dick passing in and out of her pussy each time. I moved one hand down to where my dick was slamming into her and rubbed the flesh above it as she moaned louder.

"Master!" she screamed in pleasure and I kept going "I'm so close!"

"Why do I need to let you cum?" I asked, panting and moaning from the pleasure.

"Because you can't cum without the Masters permission." She panted "Please let me cum!"

"No." I smirked and started to thrust faster while my hand started to rub harder and then I started to continue kissing and sucking her neck. all of this was to tease her and it was working.

"Master Tai!" she squealed as she took one of her leather covered hands and started to grope the breast I wasn't and the other went to the back of my head and pushed me further into her neck "Please let me cum! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

"Okay." I whispered because I felt my limit coming.

"MASTER TAI!" she screamed as her cum coated my cock and this pushed me over the edge.

"DIANNA!" I yelled as my cum was shit deep inside her. After we recovered she stood up and turned to look at me.

"Did my Master enjoy that?" she asked.

"Yea." I sighed.

"Does my Master want more?" She asked "Does my Master want me to keep pleasuring him?" I nodded and she dropped to her knees in front of me.

Dianna stroked her right hand along my shaft smoothly. The feeling of the leather glove felt weird against my cock. Her soft elegant pale hand slid up and down along my hard rod and her left hand was brought to my testicles in which she rubbed in swirls. Man, this feels amazing!

With a wink she let go of my member and placed her hand on her B-cup breasts and leaned her chest against my cock so that it lined up between her mounds… she's not going to do what I think she's going to do, is she?

"I hope you like this Master." Dianna said smiling seductively while she kept her hands on her own breasts and rubbed her teenage mounds on my dick.

I tilted my head back in pleasure as I felt Dianna's smooth pale breasts massage and squeeze together on my manhood. I felt myself getting harder and Dianna added more to her boobjob by placing her head forward to lick the tip of my penis lightly while rubbing her tits on it at the same time.

The fallen angle Digimon increased her pace and started bouncing a bit to increase the rate her breasts rubbed my shaft, feeling those fleshy mounds against my sensitive skin was causing my climax to come closer ever faster then normal.

"D… Dianna I'm close!" I gritted my teeth when Dianna rubbed her tits in swirling motions on my dick. Obviously feeling my member already twitching Dianna prepared herself and shut her eyes.

"DIANNA!" I yelled as my climax came. I shot spurt after spurt of creamy white substance on the Digimon's face and breasts. Several spurts landed on her nimble pale face and several more shots of spunk landed on her glorious chest and tits.

"Did my Master like that?" she asked again.

"Y… You are incredible." I panted.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Can we go to sleep now? That worn me out." I asked and she nodded.

"Yes Master, we can." Dianna said as she slid out of the outfit and sat next to me "One last thing." She then pulled off my shirt and throw it into the room somewhere "That's better." And with that we fell asleep…

(The next day)

After getting dressed me and Dianna walked down stairs to see Kari and April already up and having breakfast "Hey girls." I smiled.

"Hi Tai." They said I unison.

"Anything special happening today?" Dianna asked.

"Just Mom and Dad coming round for the Boxing Day party." Kari said. Crap! I totally forgot about that!

Each year I have a party where all of my family who can make it comedown from 5.00PM until the last person has to leave. And I've forgot to tell anyone about me leaving Sora!

"Don't worry, I texted everyone the new address." April smiled. Few, good old April. She can always tell when I've fucked up.

"AAAHHH!" Dianna suddenly groaned in pain as she fell to her knees, clenched her stomach and her whole body started to fritz

"DIANNA!" I yelled in fear as I looked at my girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Unlikely love 2 take 2

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Kari's POV)

I don't believe what's happened. All Dianna did was walk down stairs and now here she is, kneeling on the floor in pain with her body threatening to tear itself apart. I quickly pulled out my pink cell and dialed Izzy's number before waiting and listening to the ringing noise of the phone. The voice of an old friend to us answered "Hello?"

"Izzy, its Kari." I answered.

"Kari, hey!" he smiled "How long has it been?"

"Listen Izzy, I don't have time to catch up!" I said sternly "We've got a problem. Come to the address I sent you for the party tonight right away! And bring your laptop!"

"What's going on?" Izzy asked down the line "Is something wrong with April!"

"No... Not April..." I whispered "We'll explain when you get here! Just hurry! And bring Joe!"

"Good thing he and I were heading out with his wife to help with the party anyway." Izzy said "We'll be there in ten at most!"

"Thanks." I whispered as I hung up.

"Well?" April asked anxiously.

"They'll be here in ten minutes at most." I repeated.

"I hope they get here soon." Tai whispered as he wrapped his arms around Diana and held her tightly to his chest.

(Izzy's POV)

Me, Joe and Joe's wife Christy were in the my bright blue car as we drove our way to the address Kari gave us a while ago "I wonder why we're not having the party at Tai and Sora's place?" Christy asked. She had light brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a simple pink jumper and blue sweatpants with a pair of white running shoes.

"No idea honey." Joe said to his wife, stroking her head that she rested on his chest.

"We'll find out when we get there." I said. Suddenly my phone rang. I flipped it open and said "Hello?"

"Izzy, its Kari." Answered the voice of the sister of the party's host at the other end of the line.

"Kari, hey!" I smiled "How long has it been?"

"Listen Izzy, I don't have time to catch up!" she said sternly "We've got a problem. Come to the address I sent you for the party tonight right away! And bring your laptop!"

"What's going on?" I asked. One thought entered my mind why she needed me and my laptop "Is something wrong with April!"

"No... Not April..." Kari whispered "We'll explain when you get here! Just hurry! And bring Joe!"

"Good thing he and I were heading out with his wife to help with the party anyway." I said "We'll be there in ten at most!"

"Thanks." Kari whispered as she hung u

(Ten minutes later- Tai's POV)

The last ten minutes have been the most agonising of my life. But Joe and Izzy finally arrived. After walking through the door with Christy by their side they all looked at Dianna. Izzy asked "Who's this?"

"Her name's Dianna." I answered as I looked at them before yelling "And she needs your help!"

"Calm down Tai, we'll do everything we can." Joe said as Izzy plugged his Digivice into his famous yellow pineapple laptop and it seemed to scan her.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

"Her body seems to be in a state of flux." Izzy replied "Like something is adding itself to her data or her data is replicating but the replica doesn't know what it is suppose to be yet."

"How is she made of data Tai?" Joe asked "Is she like Gennai or is she a Digimon pretending to be human or a Digimon who thinks she's human?"

"The second one." Tai whispered "And... we're going out."

"What?" Joe said in shock "What about Sora?"

"I ended that a month ago." Tai said "Because of Matt."

"What happened?" Izzy asked as he typed on his laptop's keyboard.

"She was cheating on me with Matt." I said before explaining "I walked in on them but they didn't notice me. I left Sora a letter saying it was over, met Diana, she said I could stay with her, we got together, Kari and April moved in and now this is happening."

"So that's why we're having the party here." Christy said "And I thought the two of them were better than that."

"So did I." April stated "But they're not."

"What about Diana?" Kari asked "What's wrong with her?" Oh God, please let her be okay.

"The full results are now in so we'll know soon." Izzy said as he looked at his laptop. That's when I suddenly snapped.

"What's wrong with her!?" I yelled before grabbing the red head by the shirt, lifting him into the air.

"Tai, calm down!" Kari said to me.

"Tai… please…" Dianna squeaked. I dropped Izzy and ran to her side.

"Dianna, you okay?" I asked her. Her body was repairing itself and became solid.

"Joe, look at this." Izzy said "Is that what I think it is for a human?"

"Yes it is." Joe said "Christy, I think we might need a third opinion. Is this what we think it is?"

"Defiantly." Christy said after looking at the screen.

"What's wrong with her?" I snapped again.

"Tai…" Dianna said as she lightly squeezed my hand, trying to calm me down.

"Nothings wrong with her Tai." Joe smiled "In fact, something's very right."

"What do you mean Joe?" April asked.

"She's pregnant." Izzy and Christy said in unison.

"Sh… She's what?" I stuttered as time seemed to stand still.

"Pregnant…" Dianna said, stroking the side of my face "I'm pregnant with your child Tai. We're going to be parents." She then leaned forwards and kissed me passionately. When she pulled away her eyes flashed for a second before she said "It's a baby boy."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm able to scan my womb and I've found out it's a boy." She smiled.

"A boy… a baby boy…" I stuttered "… I'm gonna have a baby boy!" realisation flowed over me as my famous grin spread onto my face "We're going to be parents!" I wrapped my arms around my beloved Dianna and hugged her tightly. Tears of joy where falling from my eyes.

"Yes Tai." Dianna replied "I'm really happy that we'll be bringing this child into the world together."

"It also seems that because you're a Digimon you should give birth in about four months instead of nine." Joe explained.

"This is definitely a cause to party!" April smiled. I just rolled my eyes as I pulled back. The angle just loved partying and drinking.

"You should tell everyone at the party." Kari smiled.

"Yea." I nodded "This is going to be great!" everyone was smiling happily as we got ready for the party. The tradition was old but fun. Time for us to have a Digital-Reunion.

(That night- Matt's POV)

Man it's been a quiet few weeks for me. Absolutely boring. I've been trying to write a new song for my band, but nothing's sprang to mind. Natta. Zip. Oh, well, maybe the party will help me come up with something. I arrived at Tai and Sora's house before knocking on the door. "Coming." The faint voice of Sora said as she opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying,

"Sora what's wr..." I started but couldn't finish because of her hand coming up and slapping me hard around the face,

"How dare you come back here! Because of you I've lost the most important part of my life for good!" she yelled.

"What are you talking abou..." I started to ask when who showed up but Davis and Mimi in Davis' bright red Ferrari.

"Hey Matt, you need a ride?" Mimi asked.

"What?" Matt asked.

"The party's being held somewhere else man." Davis said, rolling his eyes "Didn't you get Kari's text?"

"No." Matt said as he got in "Thanks guys."

"Sora?" Mimi said "Why aren't you already at the party?"

"I... I don't feel well." Sora lied "Sorry guys. Have fun." She put on a forced smile. Whatever she was talking about earlier made no sense to me.

"Suit yourself." Davis shrugged before starting to continue driving.

(Sora's POV)

I walked into my apartment feeling terrible. Mimi was one of my best friends and I lied to her right in the face like it was nothing. Not only that, but I'm pregnant with a five month old baby and I cheated on my boyfriend who left me and got together with some white haired bimbo he met at the bar.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked aloud to no one. My life was going perfect and then it turned into hell in less than a month. Wait!

That tramp took Tai from me; maybe I can just go and use my old 'Sora Charm' to win him back. It always got him as a teenager and when we were still dating. Why not now? I know what I have to do. I ran upstairs and got changed. Time to win back my man.

(At the party- Tai's POV)

It was an amazing party so far. Almost everyone was here. All we were waiting for were Davis and Mimi, Matt and Sora weren't invited. Some people were trying to talk to Dianna and find out why she's here but she, me, Kari, April, Izzy, Joe and Christy kept our mouths shut about that. Until everyone was here. TK was smiling with his wife called Catharine, she's a French Digidestined who moved here a few years ago, back when I saved Sora from Etemon again and we discovered about the X Digivolution, and of course the Z Digivolution that followed it.

I was smiling lightly as I looked at the little Mary-Jane, or MJ, who's their baby daughter. She was so cute with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wrapped in a yellow blanket and was sleeping happily in Catherine's arms. I can't wait for that to be me and Dianna.

"Hey guys, the King of Parties is here!" Davis yelled as he entered the room with Mimi following him. I rolled my eyes with a light laugh.

"Some people never change. Huh Tai?" Ken asked me with a smile.

"Yea." I grinned until I noticed a particular blonde rock star walk into the house "Wait here a sec." I growled before I walked my way towards Matt.

"Hey Tai, what's up?" Davis asked with a super wide grin while I just ignored him and kept up my course for Matt.

"Tai?" Mimi asked with concern as I passed her.

"Yo Tai, great to see ya!" Matt smiled when I got closer and once I got close enough my fist slammed hard into his gut and then my knee slammed into his face. The whole party stopped as everyone looked at me in shock except Kari, April, Dianna, Izzy, Joe and Christy.

"What the hell man!?" TK yelled at me.

"Why'd you do that Tai?" Matt asked, holding onto his throbbing jaw.

"I'll tell you what." I growled as I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall "For almost five months you and Sora have been sleeping together, even when me and her were still dating."

"What are you talking about!?" Matt yelled in confusion as everyone watched us.

"Don't play dumb." I growled. "I saw you two last month! On the sofa! So I broke up with Sora and when to the pub. Met Dianna and now I'm going to be a father." I then threw him to the floor "Get out and stay out." I turned around, but didn't walk away until I said one last thing. "Oh and Matt, I'd keep Sora on a short leash if I was you. Otherwise you might end up like I did before I met my own angle." I could see Dianna blush as I did my famous 'Kamiya Grin' before walking towards her. Everyone was shocked at the information I had shared.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Kari said, glaring at Matt.

"B... But..." Matt stuttered.

"She said leave now leave. Before I make you." April glared. The rocker sighed and walked out of the door.

"Is that true Tai? " Yolie asked.

"Every syllable." I said, nodding.

"I'm so sorry Tai." TK said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"TK, I don't blame you for what your brother done. Just forget about it." I smiled at the good brother.

"So, are you pregnant Dianna?" Catherine asked the fallen angel Digimon, her French accent very clear.

"Yes, we only found out today." Dianna smiled "Who's this?" she asked as she saw MJ wake up sleepily.

"This is my daughter; Mary-Jane Ishdale." Catherine smiled.

"Maybe she will be friends with my son." Dianna smiled back.

"I hope so." The French Digidestined smiled.

"Can I hold her?" Dianna asked hopefully a second later.

"Sure." Catherine smiled. She held out MJ and as Dianna grabbed it a light yellow glow shone from MJ's chest and a red glow from Dianna's stomach.

"What was that?" Tai asked as Dianna gave MJ back to Catherine almost immediately.

"I don't know." Joe said.

"That reminds me of when MJ was born." Christy said aloud as everyone thought back.

(Flashback (The hospital – six months ago – Tai's POV)

Me and Sora raced through the door to see all of our friends standing outside, impatiently. "What'd we miss?" I asked before we all heard Catherine screaming French swear words. Everyone but TK, Joe and Christy were outside, the other three where inside delivering the baby.

"Not much, just a few hours of screaming." Davis explained.

"That's good." Sora said "The baby should come soon."

"Yea." I nodded.

Catherine swore as her screaming stopped and a soft, female baby crying could be heard. We all looked at each other with big smiles and waited until we were aloud in. The baby MJ was wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"She's beautiful!" Yolie said in amassment.

"Yes she is." TK smiled, holding his wife's hand lovingly.

"What are you going to call her?" Mimi asked.

"I was thinking about Jane." Catherine smiled "After TK Grandmother."

"But what about you?" TK asked "Lets have Jane as a middle name and give her the name Mary for her first. After your mother."

"You're so sweet." Catherine smiled. Suddenly a yellow light shone from the baby MJ's heart for a second. Everyone was staring in shock.

"What was that?" Kari eventually asked.

(Flashback over – TK's point of view)

"Christy's right!" I said as I remembered. What's going on here? What's wrong with my daughter? What's up with my brother?

"TK, everything's okay." Catherine smiled as she held my hand.

(Dianna's POV)

I smiled at TK and Catherine. They reminded me of myself and Tai a bit right now. But what did happen? And what does it mean? "Should we tell them?" I suddenly asked aloud.

"Tell who what?" Cody asked, hearing me. Hell, help me!

"That I... I'm not human." I stuttered.

"So you're a Digimon?" Yolie asked.

"Yes." I nodded "And you all know me. Apart from Ken maybe."

"Who are you?" Ken asked.

"I... am Dianna Night. Also known as LadyDevimon." I said. Everyone who didn't know that already; Tai, Kari and April, looked at me in shock before getting ready to fight.

"April, you need to take her down!" Davis growled.

"NO!" Tai yelled as he stood protectively in front of me.

(Tai's POV)

This is just great! Now my friends want to kill my girlfriend. "Tai, what are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Protecting Dianna." I said simply.

"There's no Dianna Tai!" Davis said sternly "That's LadyDevimon!"

"I know!" I growled "She told me the day we met!"

"Then why didn't you send her back straightaway?" Mimi asked.

"Because she said she just wanted a life of peace." I said "I trusted her and now we've fallen in love with a baby coming! Guys, trust me!"

"But Tai, she tried to kill us. Twice!" Ken said.

"And you tried to kill us more times than that yet we gave you another chance!" I snapped back.

"Hey man, that's unfair!" Davis glared "Ken was being controlled!"

"And she didn't know any better! I replied "Listen, trust her or not, trust me that she won't hurt anyone."

"Well, she won't be able to cause much harm to anyone until the baby's born." Izzy said.

"Guys, we're not asking you to go and be her friend straight away." Kari said "We're asking you to give her a chance and accept her."

"Kari, you knew?" TK said in shock.

"Yes, we did." April said as she walked forwards two or three steps "Dianna in like my best friend right now and she's more like a sister to Kari than Sora ever was! So back of!"

"April too?" Catherine said in confusion.

"Didn't she hate her the most?" Joe asked.

"Guys, please." I said pleadingly.

"Fine." Davis said, giving in.

"Whatever." Ken said.

"If she double crosses us I'll personally rip her arms off." Yolie growled.

"After we've beaten her to a pulp." Mimi said as she and Christy smiled.

"As long as no one gets hurt." TK said as Catherine nodded as did Cody and Joe.

"Can we just get back to the party?" my father asked. I rolled my eyes. We went through a slightly similar situation a few years ago when April and Kari first got together so this didn't really bother him. Much. At least Dianna wasn't the same gender as me.

"Sure dad." I smiled as Dianna took hold of my hand before the music started again.

"That was less hectic than I thought it would be." Dianna smiled before kissing my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Unlikely love 2 take 2

chapter 4

Alright people, let me say this since it's been a while. I know this story is taking a long time to update, but you know what? As long as it gets finished in memory of the man behind this series, who cares how long it takes. I made a promise to finish this series, and I'm gonna. But you have to know I got other stuff in my life. I'm not making excuses, I'm just saying now so no one gets bent out of shape cause this hasn't been updated. Now I know the two guys who were really close to RedWarGrey X are happy to see this story going, and I thank them for helping me cause I wanna write this story as best as he would have wanted it. This was his idea, and I won't change anything he had planned for it. So just be patient, and be grateful that a great idea like this was started by him. Cause even if it takes me years, I'm finishing this whole promise. Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Tai's POV)

"TAI! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" came Diana's shout from outside our room.

"Coming!" I shouted back while groggily wiping the sleep from my eyes. It's been a week since Dianna's moods have started changing while being pregnant, and now I feel a lot of respect for my dad and TK for dealing with pregnant woman.

I stood up and stretched my arms out before heading to the kitchen where Dianna waited at the table with a scowl on her face.

"Good morning darling!" she beamed at me with a smile as I went to get some stuff for breakfast. Not for me, but for Dianna. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." I replied with a calm tone. I heard from TK it was better to deal with her like this by just staying calm and not get riled up. It's wasn't her fault her mood could shift on a dime.

"I'm sorry for screaming earlier. You were probably having a dream." she spoke while looking down.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I got enough rest." I spoke rubbing her back.

"Thank goodness." she smiled before I leaned down and kissed her and went back to get the eggs and milk for an omelette.

"Morning." came Kari's voice as she walked in with April right behind her. Both took a seat at the table with Dianna as I made sure we had enough eggs for a big enough omelette.

"How you holding up?" April asked Dianna.

"Just fine. A little hungry though." replied Dianna.

"Don't worry. I'll get it fixed up in no time." I spoke mixing the eggs and milk a clear bowl.

"Oh sure! That's what you always say!" growled Dianna. "But when it comes to taking out the trash, you drag your feet!"

"Dianna, Izzy said it's best to try and take it easy. This is something that's never happened before, so he wants you to try and keep cool." spoke Kari.

"I know! I can't wait!" Dianna cried out with a smile. "Oh we have so many things to get!"

"Well try to remember to buy things that you need absolutely." spoke April.

"Well with my source of income we should manage to get everything we need." I spoke pouring the contents of the bowl onto the pan to get the omelette started.

"Don't forget to add jelly." smiled Dianna.

Kari and April shared an equal grimace at the idea of the taste.

"Maybe just some peppers and bacon." I suggest hearing her.

"Oh fine. Big meanie." I could tell from her voice she was pouting and couldn't help but chuckle a little. I'd love to go over and kiss her when she makes that face, but the food needed to be done first.

"Hey Kari?" April whispered to her girlfriend.

"Yeah?" respondent the Digidestined of light.

"I've been thinking. Since this is the first time a digimon and human are having a baby, does that mean it can happen to others?" asked April.

"Hard to say, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just thinking of what our own child would look like." giggled April.

Kari looked up at the thought and pictured her younger self, but with white fur like a Gatomon with claws and a similar tail sticking out of her clothes.

She tried to stifle her own giggle. "I can't tell if that'd be possible between two girls, or if I'm hoping to try and see if we can just so I can cuddle it."

"If we did have a baby like that, what would you call her?"

"How do you know it'd be a girl?"

"I don't see it being a boy unless one of us is a man. Have you been hiding something from me?" teased April.

"Oh knock it off!" laughed Kari lightly shoving April. "Of course I'm a girl. You should know."

"But in all seriousness, what names would you pick?" April asked.

"Hmmmm." Kari tapped her chin while leaning in the chair and went over known names before feeling a lightbulb go off. "I got it! What about after my mom? Yuuko?"

"Yuuko?" April repeated.

"Yeah, our little Yuuko." smiled Kari.

April imagined their daughter with the name hovering over her and smiled. "I like it. It's perfect."

"And just think what she'd be like." smiled Kari as both of them looked like they were sharing a dream cloud.

"She'd be popular with boys, thanks to you." spoke April imaging several boys falling all over each other as she walked by.

"And she'd be stubborn, kinda like you." joked Kari imagining Yuuko refusing dates and slapping any boys who were too pushy.

"And then if she does bring home a boy we need to approve." smiled April imagining her and Kari sitting down as their daughter introduced a faceless male.

"I can see her blushing if we start teasing her." smiled Kari. "Saying he's the man she's been going on and on about for years."

"Oh come now Kari. We wouldn't say that, more like she's the man she fell for with first glance and started chasing him." giggled April.

The image in their heads showed their daughter with a red face and denying it all while her date sat there with a chuckle.

Then both girls' faces grew serious. "And if he ever hurt her, I'd make him regret ever being born a guy." spoke Kari.

"The fury we'd give to him for hurting our baby girl would be worse than Myotismon himself. In fact, I'd make it very clear where one of my arrows would be going."

Both kept the looks before busting out a fit of giggles just as Tai walked over and started putting some of the omelette on each plate.

"Did I miss something?" I asked looking at Dianna who tried containing her own giggles. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just them having a little fun." smiled my girlfriend. Seeing it up close made me smile back and give her a chaste kiss before pulling back and taking a seat.

"Eat up everyone." I spoke grabbing my fork. The three of them nodded before digging into the omelette and I could tell from the way they took the first bite they loved it.

"Mmm, so good." Kari let out tasting the various spices explode. "If you cooked like this, I might have suggested you to be a cook."

"Nah. Then I wouldn't have meet this gal." I smiled looking at Dianna who smiled while eating the omelette with more hunger than any of us. Guess I should have made a bigger batch.

All of us ate the meal with smiles and devoured the servings and seconds in no time. Course Dianna finished off the rest of the stuff in the pan with no one trying to stop her since she looked hungry enough to bite a finger if we weren't careful.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" I asked turning to Kari and April.

"Well I feel like a little walk. Care to join me Kari?" April asked my sister.

"Why not? I need a chance to stretch my legs."

"You mean like last night?" April purred in her lover's ear.

"Quiet!" giggled Kari before she and April stood up to go get changed to go outside.

Surprisingly it took faster than usual as they came back down withs ome casual clothes and waved bye to me and Dianna. As soon as the door shut I turned to my girlfriend and saw her look at the table with her hands together and a sad expression. "You alright Dianna?"

"Tia, I….I'm not sure if I can do this." she spoke gripping her hands while shutting her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning all the way to face her.

"What…..what if I'm a terrible mother? All I've done to you and your friends is 'cause pain. What if I mess up and do the same for our child?"

I stared at her in shock as she started shedding tears. "Dianna, that won't hap-"

"AND WHAT IF IT DOES! What if I can't be a good mother and our baby is hurt or even worse, DIES!?" she cried out with some anger with her eyes streaming tears down her pale cheeks.

I hated seeing her cry like this and moved closer while wrapping my arms around her in a warm hug, making her return it as she started crying into my shoulder. I rubbed her back to let her get it all out and didn't move.

"Dianna, listen to me." I spoke pulling back, but not letting go of the hug. "What happened in the past happened. WE can't change it now or ever." I saw her start sniffling again and quickly resumed. "But look at us now. We got together and stayed together. Not because we were forced to, not because we had ulterior motives, but because we chose to stay. I have no regrets making a baby with you, why? Cause the old you is not the you now. Right now you are a new and great person. The woman I trust completely with our child."

"But-" she tried to speak but I held a finger to her lips.

"Dianna, I trust you completely with my life. But I need you to trust me when I say you'll be a great mother." I spoke with conviction without breaking eye contact.

Dianna kept looking at me with hope before she pulled me closer and cried, but it didn't sound sad. It sounded liek relief. "Thank you. Thank you Tai." she muttered.

I smiled and hugged her back before she let me pull back and tilt her chin up.

"Maybe this can help." I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers in a gentle kiss with her moaning with joy as we held each other right there.

What we didn't see was Kari opening the front door with April behind her.

"Sorry, forgot to grab my-" April put a hand over her mouth and pointed to the table where both saw Dianna and I sharing a moment.

Kari and April nodded to each other with smiles and gently closed the door to leave me with my girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Unlikely love 2 take 2

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Diana's POV)

"Whew." I sighed as I took a seat in my favorite chair. It's been a total of six weeks into my pregnancy and it seems like I'm more cooled down than I thought. Which was good cause I really hated getting mad so easily. That's one of the many prices you pay for having a child. Right now I just wanted to relax and maybe take a little nap to regain some of my strength.

But that didn't seem to be the case as the doorbell rang and made me sigh before slowly standing up.

"Don't worry about it Dianna. I got it." smiled Tai walking to the door.

I smiled and leaned back before hearing the door open and close before Tai came back with Joe behind him carrying a case.

"Hello Joe." I greeted the doctor.

"Hey Dianna. I came by to check up on you." he smiled back before crouching down and opening his case before pulling a Stethoscope out. "Alright, I'm gonna need you to take a deep breath."

I inhaled a deep breathe as he pressed the end of the tool against my chest before slowly exhaling.

"And again." he requested. I took in another deep breath and let it out before he nodded and put the tool back in his cased. "Alright, your heartbeat is normal and healthy."

"That's a relief." I nodded feeling a little at ease.

"Now I'm gonna need to ask if you've been eating enough and have you gotten plenty of sleep?"

"Well when it comes to eating, I think put more away than Tai and Kari together, so I'm always feeling full. For sleep, it took some days for me to get use just sleeping on my back, but it's not bad. Especially with Tai holding me." I flashed a grin to Tai who chuckled with a light blush.

Joe even chuckled. "Well that's good to hear. But I want you both to remember that when it gets to a certain point, you'll need to go get a sonogram to make sure the baby is developing alright."

"That sounds about right. Thank you Joe for stopping by." I nodded.

"It's really no problem. Honestly I'm interested to see this little guy when he comes out. It'd sure be something like that time Kari and April told us they were in a relationship."

"Oh? Tell me. I never really heard the details." I urged with eager.

"Well, it all started on a weekend when everyone was called to the computer lab…"

(Flashback)

Tai was sitting down as everyone of the Digidestined were there. Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, himself, Matt, TK, Yolei, Davis, and Cody. Apparently they all had been sent a message about meeting up in the computer lab for something big. Right now they were waiting for Kari, who Izzy suggested might be the one who called them.

As they waited a few more minutes, the door opened and they turned to see a nervous looking Kari who walked inside." Hi Everyone."

"Hey Kari. Did you call all of us here?" asked Tai.

"Yeah. You see, I've got something to confess." she looked away while rubbing her arm in a nervous fashion.

"What is it? Is something?" Tai asked in concern for his sister.

"Well, the truth is….I'm a lesbian." she got out and looked at the ground.

Instantly all eyes were wide and a few mouths hung open in disbelief with some sputtering a little. Thankfully it took about a minute before someone spoke, that namely being Tai.

"Kari? You're….a lesbian?" the brother got out.

Kari nodded and didn't look him in the eye. "Yeah. I wanted everyone together so I could tell you all at once, and I was hoping you'd understand."

"Wait, did you…..think this is something to be ashamed about?" asked Izzy.

Kari just nodded.

"That's crazy!" this came from Mimi. "You shouldn't be ashamed of liking girls."

"Yeah, you should be happy, not ashamed." Spoke Joe.

"But, I thought you guys would be disgusted?" Spoke Kari in surprise.

"What? Because you prefer girls? That's crazy!" Spoke Yolei.

"You should be comfortable with who you are." Spoke Cody.

"If you think we'd treat you any differently just cause you told us this, than you're crazy." Spoke Sora.

Kari looked at them with her frown turning into a smile as Tai walked over and hugged her. She hugged him back and let out tears of relief onto his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Kari, even if you like girls, I'm not gonna treat you any different, you're my little sister and I love you. And as long as you be true to who you are, I'm positive you'll find someone who treats you the way you deserve to be treated." he reassured patting her back.

"T...Thank you Tai." she got out with a smile and felt all the weight on her shoulders and the twisting feeling in her stomach unwind.

"So when did you find out you preferred girls?" asked Cody curiously.

She wiped her tears as Tai let go of her. "Well….it's cause I fell for someone close to me."

The rest looked at the girls who were just as confused and shook their heads no.

"It's me." spoke Gatomon walking out from behind one of the tables with a blush and averted her gaze to the floor. "Me and Kari are in a relationship."

Everyone's eyes widened and looked between the two with silence.

"It's true." clarified Kari as she reached down and grabbed Gatomon's paw. "Me and Gatomon started this relationship a year ago. We didn't say anything because...well you know."

They shook their heads while some were still in shock.

"Wait." spoke Davis getting his voice back. "Is that….why you never went out with me or TK?"

"Yes." she nodded. "I didn't feel comfortable getting that close to you either of you because I didn't see it going anywhere. I didn't see myself getting with any guy period and I actually, admittedly, looked more at Sora and Mimi when no one was looking." she admitted with a blush.

Both girls blushed while also feeling a little flattered they were pretty enough to even warrant a reaction out of one of the other girls of the group.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I can't date either of you because it just wouldn't feel right and I'm already with Gatomon. I hope you two understand.

Davis and TK nodded while internally disappointed their crush wasn't interested and with someone already.

(End Flashback)

"Wow, that took a lot of courage." I admitted.

"Yeah, course Tai made it real clear that they could keep the relationship, but nothing really serious." smiled Joe. "I think he was worried he'd walk in on them kissing or something like that."

"I admit that would be funny to see." I let out a chuckle.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Kari as she walked by and walked over to me and Joe.

"Well I was telling Diana about how you and April came out about your relationship." replied Joe.

"And that took some guts." I admitted.

"Well me and April wanted to be honest and let everyone know." smiled Kari. "Trust me though, the way we got together was more awkward."

"Oh? Do tell." I requested since I was in the mood to hear more.

"Well, it started when me and April were in the Digital World for a day to ourselves."

(Flashback)

Kari and her partner Gatomon were walking through a random jungle in the Digital World by themselves since Kari had said she thought it would be a nice change of pace for them to go on a walk by themselves.

"This is nice Kari. Great idea." smiled Gatomon looking around.

"Thanks Gatomon." smiled Kari while staring at her friend who didn't notice. 'I've gotta do it now. If I back out now I'll never be able to say it.'

Eventually they reached a small clearing where Kari steeled herself and stopped, which Gatomon noticed and stopped too.

"Kari? You alright?"

"Gatomon, you know we're friends, right?"

"Of course." she replied facing Kari. "Is something wrong?"

Kari gulped. "Well, what would you say if….I told you I liked….girls?"

"Really? Well I'd say good for you." smiled Gatomon. "It's great to be honest with yourself about that, and it makes me gotta ask this. Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Kari blushed and looked away. "Yes."

"Who is it? Sora? Mimi? Yolei? Davis' sister?"

"No, none of them." she gulped and looked Gatomon dead in the eye. "It's you."

That stunned the cat who looked at Kari with shock.

"I know it's disgusting and I shouldn't have said anything, but I can't help it. The one who's always been there for me, through thick and thin, and the one became my friend was you and-" she was cut off as Gatomon held up her paw.

"It's alright Kari, I understand. Truth be told, the reason I never really got with Veemon or Patamon was because….I'm not into boys." she got out with a blush. "I'm a lesbian too."

"Really?" she gasped with surprise and hope. "Wait, does that mean you...like someone?"

"Well, there is someone close that's been there and saved me." she smiled walking over and hugging Kari's legs. "Can you guess who?"

"I think I can." smiled Kari getting down and hugged Gatomon with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Hey now, don't cry." she wiped them away with her claws. "Let me dry those tears." she purred while holding Kari's cheeks and leaned in before their lips met.

'She's kissing me.,,,,she's kissing me! This isn't a dream!' thought Kari before wrapping her arms around her partner and kissed back while feeling fireworks go off feeling how soft Gatomon's lips felt.

'Wow, I knew Kari's lips looked soft but they taste even better!'

Both kept together like that while rubbing the other's cheeks before pulling back with smiles and blushes.

"So does this make us a couple?" asked Kari.

"Of course, unless you have someone else in mind." teased Gatomon.

Kari kissed the cat's forehead and looked her in the eye. "No one else but you."

"Then yes." smiled Gatomon while purring as Kari rubbed the top of her head.

(End Flashback)

"After that and Gatomon became Angewomon, she changed her name because it made her feel closer to Kari and the rest is history." finished Joe.

"Wow, I'm impressed everyone handled it alright."

"After all the stuff we've been through, we're not people who'd leave her behind just because of who she likes. Everyone's different." he remarked before putting his tools away. "Alright Dianna, looks like the baby's just fine. Everything seems like it's growing healthy inside, but if you feel any weird pains or anything that's harmful to you and the baby, you just give me a call, alright?"

I nodded just as April entered the room.

"Oh, hey there Joe, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, and good news, the baby's doing just great. She just needs to take it easy and everything should be good."

"Well that's a relief." smiled April as Joe left the house while noticing Dianna smiling at her. "Well you sure seem happy, which I can understand."

"It's not just that, Joe told me something very interesting."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well, it all started…"


	6. Chapter 6

Unlikely love 2 take 2

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" cried Sora gritting her teeth. She had been going on having to deal with the mood swings on her own since Matt didn't bother to help her since he was out trying to suck up to the others and get back on their good sides. The next best guy she thought would help her since he has just as much reason to be in the wrong like her.

'It's not fair! I lose the best chance to get with Tai and have a great life, and I threw it away while getting knocked up. If I don't figure out how to get Tai to leave her and come back to me, things are only gonna get worst!'

She looked at a photo of them smiling with Tai's arm over her shoulder and she bit her lip while feeling tears come up. "Oh Tai, if I knew this would happen I never would have even gone to Matt. I would have just been quiet then none of this would happen." she looked at her bump and frowned. 'I'm gonna take him back and away from that bimbo!'

(With Tai)

He was currently getting one of the rooms emptied and ready for the baby, which meant the room had to have nothing in it and thankfully he managed to get some sheets and paint just the other day so it wouldn't be a hassle at the store.

"Alright, which color should I use?" he muttered while seeing Kari pass by. "Hey Kari! Can you help me out with this?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked walking in.

"I need some tips on what color the room should be for the baby. I don't wanna pick something that makes it uncomfortable or affect them, so I was hoping you might have some ideas."

"Hmmm." she tapped her chin. "Well, why not go with sky blue? It'll make the baby feel comfortable without being too dark. I heard green, pink, and blue are good colors to try and have the baby get use to, but don't go with red."

"Thanks Kari." he smiled before grabbing the canister of blue paint and popped the top open. He grabbed the brush and dipped it in before he got to work on painting the spacious walls.

"Here, I'll lend a hand." she spoke grabbing the extra brush and started painting the other side. "Way easier to get this done with two people instead of just one."

"Well really I don't mind doing it myself. I think you two are better at keeping her relaxed while I get this done."

"Why? Wait, do you think you'll make her get worked up?" asked Kari painting the opposite wall.

"I don't mean in a abd way like make her mad or sad, just…." he trailed off with a blush before shaking his head. "It's nothing."

"What are you-oh! I get it now." she spoke before shaking her head. "Tai, relax. Even if Dianna begged you two to go at it, I know you wouldn't do it cause you two wanna make sure the baby's safe. So worrying about you two having a quicky is nothing."

"When you say it like that you make it sound like I'm the pervert." he blushed.

"Let's just agree you both are and finish this." joked Kari while Tai chuckled at that.

(With Matt)

Matt was at TK's house and gave the door a knock and waited. When it opened it showed Catherine holding MJ in her arms and who frowned when she saw him.

"What do you want?"

"Catherine, I came here to talk to my brother." he spoke up.

"He's not here." she huffed while trying to shut the door before Matt stopped her.

"Please Catherine, I just want a few minutes to talk with him and then I'll leave, I promise."

She frowned at him while making sure her daughter didn't wake up before moving aside. "Fine, but don't drag your feet."

"Thank you." he walked inside and spotted his brother over in the living room who stood up when Matt came over.

"What do you want?" asked TK with a frown.

"TK look, I know what I did was bad, but-"

"Bad? Bad is putting it mildly." TK walked closer with him looking at him brother in the eyes. "Do you even know what that must have been for Tai? You cheated behind your best friend's back with his girlfriend, the woman he wanted to marry, and you think it's just bad?"

Matt sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "I know, I screwed up big time. I never meant for something this big to happen, I just….I caved when Sora called me over that time, and when we passed the line, I got caught up in the moment and before you know it we kept going."

"That doesn't change the fact you stabbed your friend in the back!" snapped TK before seeing Catherine hold a finger to her lips while rocking their daughter. "Sorry." he turned to Matt and let out a sigh. "The only good thing that came out of this was Tai found someone he loves and someone who can actually stick by him with their own baby on the way.

Being reminded of that made Matt look down at the floor and stood up. "TK please, I'm your brother and-

"No." he interrupted. "Don't go using the excuse you're my brother to make me forgive you. What you did is like if I suddenly cheated on Catherine and left her and MJ. Or what if you found someone and they cheated on you? Can you say at this moment you actually understand what Tai must have felt?"

Matt let out a ragged sigh and walked away to the door before looking at them. "I'm proud of you TK, you've got a good wife and daughter, never forget that."

"I won't, now get out."

Matt walked out of the room while TK shut the door with a heavy sigh.

"You gonna be alright?" asked Catherine rubbing her husband's back.

"Yeah, but if he wants to get back on my good side, it's not gonna be easy. And that's not counting the others if he's gonna talk to them."

"Well I'm glad you got it out of the way and told him what he needed to hear." she smiled before kissing his cheek while MJ let out a giggle. "I think MJ's happy too."

TK smiled while taking his little girl in his arms and gave her a little rock. "You never know, she might be good friends with Tai and Dianna's kid."

"I can already see it." smiled Catherine.

(With Tai and Kari)

Boths siblings were still working on the walls before Tai overheard a knock at the door.

"Hang on Kari, I'll be right back." he set the brush down and walked out before going to the door and opened it before seeing Sora standing there wearing a tight blue short sleeved top that was low cut to show her cleavage with some black shorts that hugged her hips while he saw the noticeable bump she had. "Oh, hello Sora."

"Hi Tai." she greeted while trying to lean a bit forward to keep her chest standing out while smiling a little. "Can I come in?"

"No." he frowned while looking away from the cleavage. "I'm busy right now so you can go."

"Come on Tai." she spoke leaning against the doorframe with a pleading expression. "Can't you spare just a few minutes?"

"Last I checked we had plenty of minutes, even hours, and years." he reminded with a frown. "But I guess that didn't mean nothing to you, did it?"

"That's not true!" she cried out with her hands clenched at her sides. "Those were the best moments of my life."

Tai rolled his eyes while grabbing the door. "If you're done, then goodbye."

"Wait Tai!" Sora quickly stopped him from closing it. "I swear, things have become terrible, but what we had before were the best moments of my life, especially because they were with you. Remember when we first got together back in college?"

Tai looked her in the eyes and felt his mind wander back to the time when he first felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

(Flashback)

Tai and Sora were walking across the sidewalk at the college they were attending together and where Tai had been doing well in the soccer team while Sora was working on her art classes.

"So how was practice?"

"Pretty good, but the coach has been putting more pressure on me and made me do twice as many laps to get my legs ready." he replied while carrying a soccer ball.

"Well they seem ready to me." she teased reaching down and giving them a pat.

"You sure you don't mean my ass?" he joked back before both of them chuckled while heading to one of the dorms.

They made sure no one was around before going into Tai's dorm with the key before closing it and he found his lips claimed by Sora. He kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her and moving his hands down to give her ass a squeeze.

"Ah~" she broke the kiss with a smile. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Guess we can skip the foreplay then." he smirked before moving one hand down to the front of her jeans and started rubbing in between her legs. This made her gasp and cross her legs in response while she grabbed his cheeks and pressed their lips back together.

She moaned from his hands before pushing him back against the door and moved to take her pants off with her panties showing a soaked spot before those went down her ankles too. "Tai, I wanna try something."

"What is it?" he asked while taking his shirt off with a noticeable bulge behind his own pants.

"I want you to fuck me against the door." she smiled while taking her top off to show her bra covered chest before working it off.

"But then someone might hear us." he countered while taking his pants off and worked on his underwear next.

"Exactly. I wanna take a risk and see if anyone hears." she walked over before grabbing his bulge and started rubbing it while licking her lips.

"In that case," Tai grabbed her by the shoulders and moved them around with her against the door while tugging his underwear down to let his dick standing out. "I'll tear your pussy wide open."

Sora shuddered at the tone while Tai held one of her legs up to show her moist snatch while feeling the tip slowly rubbed it against it and let out a moan.

"Just how long were you hoping for this?"

"This morning." she admitted with a chuckle before moaning as he leaned closer and started licking one of her nipples just as he started to push into her, making her arch her back and let out a louder moan.

"Damn, someone was thinking of fucking instead of her lessons? Sounds to me like you're a horny girl." he teased while pushing more of his cock inside her with a groan.

"Yes! I am, and I need to be punished." she moaned out while sliding down from the angle and taking all of his cock inside while Tai held her hips and pulled back before pushing back in and made her grip his shoulders. "Come on Tai, do it!"

"You asked for it." he leaned down and started sucking on one of her nipples while his cock went in and out of her pussy which hugged his cock each time.

"Ah! Yes Tai, like that!" she moaned out while grabbing at Tai's shoulders and tried moving her hips down his cock as he pushed up. "Oh god I love this!"

"And I love you!" he groaned out while kissing her neck.

"I love you too Tai! Now fill me with your hot sperm!"

Tai groaned and moved his penis in and out faster, but just as he hit his peak, he pulled out and shot his sperm over her stomach.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" she pouted.

"Sora, we're still in college. What if you got knocked up?" he asked while letting her legs down. "How would we manage to support it?"

"Well...um….we could….alright I see your point." she admitted with a blush. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up and….wanted to know what it felt like."

Tai looked at her and pulled her into a hug with a smile. "Ya never know, we might reach a point and wanna start a family."

She smiled and hugged back while feeling butterflies in her stomach. "I love you Tai."

"I love you too Sora."

(End flashback)

"Didn't any of that mean anything?" she asked with a sad look while seeming close to tears.

Tai looked at her and had a little trouble not becoming emotional and looked away. "It did, a lot, but things have changed. You made your choice, I made mine, that's all there is now. I suggest you leave." he turned his back and was about to walk away.

"Tai please!" Sora reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Please Tai, give me one more chance. I swear I won't fuck it up this time. I'll never speak to Matt again. I just us to get back together. I love you Tai." she bit her lip while a tear ran down her cheek.

Tai closed his eyes to keep from looking back before hearing footsteps and saw Dianna walking over.

"Tai, who's at the-YOU!" she yelled with wide eyes seeing Sora, and her hand on Tai's wrist. "What the hell are you doing here bitch?"

"I came here to talk to Tai, not you." frowned Sora.

"You mean seduce him! Just look at you!" she yelled while feeling burning anger.

"STOP!" yelled Tai cutting them off from a brawl. "Sora, just go home, now."

She looked at him as he yanked his hand away and looked away before turning and walking away while he shut the door and she started crying.

"Tai, what did you two talk about?" asked Dianna with her arms crossed.

"She...wanted us to get back together." he admitted.

"That whore!" she yelled clenching her hands. "I should have seen this coming! I'm gonna go out there and wring her neck!"

"No wait!" he spoke holding her back from the door while she growled. "She didn't get me! She tried bringing up the past and when we were together, but that's in the past! I'm with you now!"

Dianna looked at him while trying to force herself to calm down while feeling sadness hit her. "Do you….regret staying with me?"

"Of course not! I'm more then happy then ever. What happened, happened. I can't change it and I don't wanna change it. I feel perfect with you then ever before." he held her face while looking her in the eyes. "So don't think for one second I'd leave you and go back to Sora."

Dianna looked in his eyes and saw the truth before she sniffed and hugged him tightly while rubbing her head into his chest. "I love you Tai, I really do."

He smiled while hugging her close and rubbed her back. "I know Dianna, and I'll love you till the end of time."


	7. Chapter 7

Unlikely love 2 take 2

chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm, what sort of toys do you think the baby would like?" asked Dianna who was with Tai and in the store while pushing a shopping cart around with her belly looking a little bigger.

"Well rattles would work for one, but we need to try and go for ones that are androgynous. Until the baby's born it'd be awkward if we got some pink stuff and it was a boy." chuckled Tai.

"Hmmm, what about something girls and boys both like? Like a teddy bear?"

"Not a bad idea. If we get one white, brown, and even one red then it'll be perfect." he walked over and started grabbing said teddies and put them in the cart.

"Oh! This one looks cute." smiled Dianna grabbing a bear that was white on one side while black on the other with a smile. "What do you think?"

"Well it doesn't look so bad, so yeah, go for it."

She set it in the cart while they kept going with their shopping.

(Timeskip)

Dianna panted while holding her belly as she leaned against the wall with her belly looking bigger than last time. "Oh man, I feel….like I'm burning up."

Kari was walking out of her room when she saw her and rushed over. "Dianna! Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little warm."

Kari checked the digimon's head and went wide eyed. "You're right, maybe you should sit down. The baby might come at any time and you shouldn't get stressed out."

"I'm telling you I'm-AHHHH!" she cried out while grabbing at Kari's arm while gritting her teeth as she felt something dribble down her legs. "Oh sweet god!"

Kari looked down with Tai and April running out after hearing the sound and gasped. "Your water just broke. Tai get the car! April help me with her!"

"On it!" Tai ran outside with April rushing over as she and Kari helped Dianna lean on them.

"Relax Dianna, it'll be alright." spoke April rubbing her back as they tried to keep her calm.

"Easy for you to say." she groaned while Kari got the door and they went out while the car came up and Tai got out to help her get in the back before they all got in and headed to the hospital.

"Just keep breathing and hold my hand." spoke April.

Dianna panted while gripping the hand as Tai tried driving as fast as he could without causing an accident or crashing.

(At the same time)

"Oh god!" cried Sora gripping the kitchen counter while sweating as she felt water going down her legs. "Now? Oh fuck...why now? I gotta get to the hospital, now!"

She stumbled towards her purse and nearly fell while grabbing her phone and hit a redial before gritting her teeth as it rang.

"Hello?" came Mimi's voice from it.

"Mimi! I...need your help." she got out.

"With what? Cause if it's to get with Tai I'm not doing that." she spoke on the other end with a frown.

"NO!" she yelled with a groan making Mimi reel back. "I'm...close."

"What? You mean...oh no!"

"Ride….I need a ride."

"Hold on, I'll be over as soon as possible."

Sora panted while ending the call and held her abdomen. 'Can this get any more troubling?'

(At the hospital)

'Fuck my life.' thought Sora as she was laying in a bed while beside her in the same room was Dianna also holding her belly. 'Out of all the people I had to run into today, it just had to be HER.'

"You two seem to have an angel looking down on you." joked the nurse looking at their charts. "You both have the same room and will be giving birth in the same room."

'Feels more like a damn Devimon to me.' thought Diana as the nurse left to get stuff ready.

It went silent with both women not wanting to look at the other.

"So, are you going to try and seduce Tai after this is over?" asked Dianna with a snark.

"No!" snapped Sora with a glare. "Are you gonna be any more of a bitch?"

"That all depends on you."

All went quiet with neither girl looking at the other.

Dianna groaned and gripped the bedsheets. "Fuck!"

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"That depends, how do you think Tai felt?"

Sora flipped her off with Dianna smirking. "Up yours."

"Sorry, I think your hole is already taking with Matt's pea sized dick."

Before Sira did get up to slug her, the doctor came in.

"Alright Mrs. Kamiya, your room is all set."

"Good." she smiled while being pulled out and flipping Sora off discreetly.

'Bitch.' thought said girl as a nurse walked in as soon as Diana was out.

"Miss Takenouchi, we're ready for you."

"Thanks." she saw more nurses come in and help move her bed out and saw Diana's go in one of the rooms up ahead while hers went in one of the closer ones. 'Thank god, last thing I want is her near me when I give birth.'

In both rooms doctors and nurses had the stuff set and ready and were having the women set their legs up with their openings in view under the sheet.

(An hour later)

"OH GOD! GET IT OUT!" screamed Diana thrashing on the table.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" yelled Sora while gripping the sides of her table so ahrd they were turning white.

"Mrs Kamiya don't worry, you're doing fine."

"DON'T TRY TO SUGARCOAT IT! IT FEELS LIKE I'M BEING TORN APART!"

"Miss Takenouchi keep pushing."

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING YOU BASTARDS!"

Both of them very loud and much in pain while Tai was in Diana's room holding her hand, and praying she didn't break it off.

"E-Easy there Diana, you're doing just fine." he winced while her grip got tighter.

"I'll kill you Tai! When we get home I'm gonna leave so many marks you'll look like you were stitched together!"

"OH FUCK!" screamed Sora who was gripping one of the doctor's hands to the points she heard a crack. "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD FOR RUINING MY LIFE!"

"M-Miss! M-My hand!"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled while crying out at feeling more pressure. "Someone just shoot me!"

Both women yelled and growled out to the point anyone outside the rooms quickly moved aside.

"Almost there! I see the head!"

"Miss Takenouchi keep going! You're almost there!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Both rooms were soon filled with the crying of two newborn children.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

"It's a girl."

Dianna panted while slowly letting go of Tai's hand, with said male rubbing it with relief, as they both looked as the baby was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket before it was handed to Dianna.

The parents smiled down at the boy who had his eyes closed while his mother cradled him.

"He's beautiful."

Tai moved closer as his son opened his eyes, which were red, and smiled before noticing something on his hand. "He has your eyes, and something else."

Dianna looked down and saw the eyes and the symbol on the back of his hand. She was surprised to see it was the same one on her own hand and smiled while nuzzling him. "And he's our precious baby."

"Excuse me Mr. Yagami, but I have the birth certificate right here for you and your wife to sign. What name were you two thinking of?" asked the doctor pulling out the form from his pocket.

"Well...what do you think Tai?"

"I was kinda thinking of a simple but catchy name. How about...Josh?"

She shook her head. "How about John?"

Tai shook his own head before snapping his fingers. "Wait! What about Jamie?"

"Jamie...Jamie Yagami, it's perfect." she smiled while holding her son up who let out a coo. "I think he likes it." she let out a yawn while her eyes drooped. "And right now, I think a little nap feels good."

"Well that was a rough ride, so I'm gonna give you some time to rest, I'll get the paperwork filled out." Tai leaned over and kissed her on the cheek along with his son. "Goodnight you two."

"Tai, I love you." smiled Dianna as she leaned back and closed her eyes while holding her son close to her as he began drifting off next.

In her own room Sora panted with a smile while her own daughter was handed to her and felt joy. 'Tai, if only you could be here to look at her. She's beautiful.'

"Good work Miss Takenouchi, she's all healthy." remarked the doctor before pulling out a form. "Could we get the name of the father for the birth certificate?"

Sora panted and wanted to say Tai, but held her tongue back and looked away. "i...don't know."

"Oh...well that's alright, we'll put it down as Unknown. Now do you have any names in mind or would you like some time to relax?"

"Yeah...Maria."

He jotted it down. "Alright, well you get some rest and I'll be back to check up on you."

She nodded and held her daughter with a smile while feeling close to passing out. 'Tai...I hope...you can forgive me...'

(Digital World)

Deep deep in the ground laid a large figure that was situated underneath a tall mountain that put File Island's peak to shame.

The shape didn't move or twitch, but a small growl did escape it's maw before the eyelids on it started to slowly open.


	8. Chapter 8

Unlikely love 2 take 2

chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Two weeks later)

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" came a loud wailing sound through the house.

Tai and Dianna groaned in their beds while both looking more tired then they should.

"Tai, your turn."

"No, it's yours."

"If you take over I'll let you try something later." she offered while rubbing her hand across his chest. "ANYTHING you want."

"Like?" he asked before she whispered in his ear and his eyes slowly widened before he grinned and got out of bed. "I'll go check up on him."

"Thanks." she smiled and shut her eyes with a sigh of relief.

Tai walked into the newly furnished room with a large crib in the center and reached in to pick up Jamie who was crying his eyes out while in some blue pjs. He walked over to a rocking chair and held him in his arms while slowly rocking in it.

Jamie looked up at his father, but kept wailing even a little bit.

"It's alright buddy, I'm here, but I think you wore mommy out." he joked.

His son slowly began to stop crying from the gentle movement while Tai was relieved as his son shut his eyes.

'Man, if this is what mom and dad had to go through, maybe I should call them to say thanks for putting up with me and Kari.' he chuckled in his head. 'Speaking of which, if me and Dianna go out and need babysitters I don't think they'd mind.'

That's when he started hearing light breathing and saw Jamie was asleep again and smiled before he got up and carefully put him back in his crib while tucking him in.

"Good night Jamie, sweet dreams."

(Sora's place)

With said girl she was snoring peacefully in her bed.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Before she sat up with wide eyes and looked around before spotting her crying daughter in her crib and sighed as she got up. "Coming coming."

Her little girl squirmed in her blankets as her mother picked her up and tried rocking her.

"There there Maria, it'll be alright, mommy's here." she whispered while trying to also bounce her.

Her daugher though kept going.

Sora held her in one arm while pulling her top down from one of her breasts and held it near her with some milk leaking out. "Maybe this will help."

Maria slowly noticed the nub and moved closer before latching onto it and began to calm down while sucking the milk out.

Sora sighed in relief and sat on her bed while rubbing her daughter's head. "Oh Maria, I wish you had your daddy here to see you. He'd think you were so beautiful, even if he hates me."

She yawned and laid on her bed while letting her daughter keep nursing. "You can sleep with me for the night."

Her daughter seemed content on her spot and closed her eyes with her mother without stopping.

(Digital World)

Gennai sat in his house drinking some tea with a relaxed sigh before he felt the ground shake and make him nearly fall down. "What? What was that?"

Another shake happened , but bigger and with a distant crash. He got up and ran out to the balcony on his home and looked out to see several parts of the forest catching on fire from magma with digimon running away.

"Oh no, he's waking up." he spoke in dread before a Gotsumon ran in panic.

"Gennai sir! We've got a problem!"

Far away the volcano rumbled with smoke coming from it as the figure from under it moved against the ground above it while the eyes opened with a orange glow and pushed harder against it where magma started seeping out onto the land.

The digimon around ran as fast as they could while the rumbling made cracks in the ground and everyone around Gennai's house watched as a large fountain of lava spurted out from the volcano followed by a loud roar that made all of them shiver.

"He's back." spoke the old man.

"Who's back?" asked a Elecmon.

"Volcdramon."

That's when they all turned and started to see a figure rise up at the top with a louder roar than before.

(Back with Tai)

"Come on Jamie, open up for the train." spoke Tai holding the spoonful of mashed carrots to his son.

Said baby shook his head and turned away from it.

"Want me to try?" offered April.

"Sure." he handed her the jar and spoon while stepping back.

"Open up Jamie, here comes the train." she smiled while making sounds as she moved it near him.

He looked at her confused but did smile at the sound and opened his mouth as she popped the food in and he slowly ate it.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" she smiled while he made some sounds of enjoyment. "Remember Dianna, that's how you do it." she teased.

"Oh shut it." smiled Dianna while letting the angel help get her son to eat. Seeing the sight of April feeding him made her tap her chin. "Hey Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this might seem sudden and out of nowhere, but...what would you and April say to being Jamie's godparents?"

The two looked at her in shocked while Tai was just as surprised.

"I'm sorry for not mentioning this sooner, but I wanna be sure our son is taken care of if something-" Tai put a finger to her mouth and smiled.

"Look, I'm not mad and I don't think anything will happen that would break our family apart, but I do agree. If anyone could raise Jamie the best way it would be these two." he turned to Kari and April. "So what do you-"

"Yeah!" smiled Kari cutting him off. "We'd love being his godparents."

"Even if you didn't ask us I think we'd still look after him." smiled April while poking his belly which made him giggle as she smiled. "Looks like I found someone's ticklish spot."

"Thank you." smiled Dianna.

Izzy's place)

Izzy was busy having a fun time of defragging his laptop and smiled at seeing so much disc space get freed. But just as it came to an end he got a notification of an email.

"Huh?" he clicked it and saw Gennai's face. "Gennai?"

"Izzy, I need to tell you of something terrible. An ancient evil has awakened here and is causing disaster for the Digital World. You need to tell the others of what I'm about to tell you and get here as soon as you can."

"You got it." he nodded before the old man began explaining.

(Tai's house)

Kari was slowly rocking Jamie in her arms with said boy close to falling asleep. Before he could though they suddenly heard Dianna's laptop turn on with Izzy's face showing up.

"Hey Dianna, are you there?"

Jamie let out a cry as Kari tried rocking him with Dianna moving over with a sigh.

"Yes, what is it Izzy?"

"Tell Tai and Kari to come down to the computer lab right now. There's trouble in the Digital World."

"Should me and April come too?"

"That'd be a good call, hurry." he replied before the laptop turned off.

"Wait, how can we come? If we all come then what about Jamie?" asked April.

"I'll call up my folks and have them watch him." spoke Tai quickly getting his phone. 'Oh god I hope this isn't that bad.'

(Later at the computer lab)

The Digidestined were gathered in the lab thanks to Izzy getting the keys for a project he was gonna help the school with. April and Dianna stood to the side while Izzy filled them in.

"Gennai was telling me this digimon has been around since the Digital World first began. Volcdramon is a being of pure chaos, he doesn't care about anyone and just destroys everything in his path. His body is so hot that the area around him has already become molten lava."

"So he's torching the whole place." frowned Tai with his hands clenched. "We gotta get in there."

"Problem with that, we can't." he sighed. "Gennai said the tv near him is partially melted, and if that's not the worst part, it's surrounded by a pool of lava that would burn us the second we got out just by being near it."

"Wait, if this giant walking furnace is so dangerous, how did he stay hidden?" asked Mimi.

"Gennai said he went into a state of hibernation with the earth slowly forming around him and keeping him in place, but he suddenly woke up and broke through it and has been destroying everything around him."

"But if we can't use it, how do we get there?" asked TK.

"I know." spoke a male voice.

They turned and were surprised to see Matt and Sora at the door, making them frown as they walked in.

"What are you doing here?" spoke Tai in a cold tone.

Sora felt that hit her in her chest while Matt answered. "Izzy called us and told us what was happening."

"Izzy! Are you insane? They-"

"I know I know, but the fact is we need as many people as we can to figure a plan out on this. And it's our pals in danger, are you saying we should hold a grudge with Gabumon or Biyomon?"

"No, but what-"

"Then we let it be for now." he finished up.

Tai and Dianna frowned and just went silent while looking away from the two.

(Digital World)

"Pepper Breath!"

"Launching Fishes!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

The attacks launched out and hit the side of Volcdramon, but he didn't notice and let out a roar while stamping down, causing a geyser of lava to shoot up and break more of the earth.

"None of them even phased him." spoke Patamon.

"If we can't stop him without the others or without digivolving, this place is gonna be an oven." spoke Veemon.

"Well whatever it is we gotta work fast." remarked Agumon before they saw the digimon turn and look at a lava pool before launching a stream of fire into it. "What's he doing now?"

"It can't be good." spoke Hawkmon as they saw him walk over and stand in the pool before he began sinking.

"Woah! That fellas gonna sink right in." remarked Armadillomon.

"Yes, to the real world I'm afraid." spoke Gennai with them. "He's been making it so hot to prepare as he made a portal to enter and cause chaos there too."

"But, if that's the case, then the others are in more trouble!" spoke Gabumon as they all felt horror. "Isn't there anything we can do."

"The gate is impossible to get even with flying, and the heat is already making me sweat." spoke Tentomon.

"Then we're stuck." Biyomon looked down. "Sora..."

"Wait! I know who can help." spoke Patamon with realization. "What about April?"

"Maybe, but isn't she retired?" asked Gomamon.

"It's our best chance." spoke Palmon as they saw the digimon disappear. "Otherwise, we're all doomed."

(Real World)

"Maybe we could lure it away."

"With what? We CAN'T get there." snapped Tai.

"At least I'm trying to come up with something!" Matt snapped back.

"Don't act like Tai's standing around, he knows what he's doing." frowned Dianna.

"So does Matt." spoke up Sora.

Both of them glared at each other before they suddenly felt the place shake, making them stumble.

"Woah! What was that?" asked Mimi holding onto Davis.

"An earthquake?" suggested Joe.

"I think I know." spoke Yolie looking out the window with horror. "Guys, look out there."

All of them moved over and looked outside to see a pillar of flame in the city before seeing a monstrous figure rise up with an earth shattering roar that broke the glass and they felt hot air rush inside.

"What the hell is that?!" cried out TK as they saw the figure look like a four legged dinosaur covered in cracks that seeped lava and with a metallic looking head with teeth and with three volcano tops on its backs.

"Volcdramon." spoke Izzy in horror. "He...He somehow managed to enter our world!"

"But that's not possible!" spoke April as they saw him slowly move through the city while hearing screams and the siren blare while he knocked buildings down.

"Well he did, and the fact we can't bring any of our Digimon here means we can't fight back."

"Wait...what about us?" spoke Dianna with wide eyes. "Me and April are still technically digimon, so why can't we-"

"No!" Tai cut her off with a frown. "You're not going out there to risk your life."

"But Tai, if we don't try then people die left and right!"

"And if you risk the chance of dying too! What about Jamie? He's not even a year old and I don't wanna have to tell him his mom is gone before you even get a chance to hear his first words."

She looked away while Tai wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back too.

"I just don't want the woman I love to be gone so soon."

Sora overheard that and felt a bigger pain in her chest while looking away.

Dianna rubbed his back and kissed him on the cheek. "I understand, but if we don't at least try then we won't be able to keep our home safe for our son. Please Tai."

The male looked at her, his friends and outside 81st the destruction while shutting his eyes. "Just...promise me you'll come back."

"Believe me, I wouldn't dream of it any other way." she smiled before kissing him.

"You do the same." spoke Kari hugging April.

"Trust me Kari, when we get back I'll help you feel 'relaxed' she whispered before kissing her.

Kari kissed back before they broke it and the two women walked over near the window.

hey stood on the still and jumped off before their forms glowed purple and pink before their clothes began manifesting over them. But for Dianna her other hand was covered in a matching leather glove and the monster was still gone before the light died down and they floated up in their digital forms.

"First time I'm wearing this and it's not with Tai nearby." joked Dianna looking over her form.

"You can celebrate later, after we handle him." spoke April before flying towards the digimon as Dianna followed.

Volcdramon let out a roar before noticing the two ultimates with the one in white forming a bow with one of her outstretched arms.

"Celestial Arrow!" she called firing the arrow at its eye.

"Darkness Wave!" Dianna waved her arm and sent a stream of darkness next to the arrow as they hit his face and caused a small explosion with a dust cloud.

"Direct hit!" called Joe with a smile. "That's gotta work even a little if it was at his face, right?"

"If it was that easy it would been beaten years ago." frowned Matt as the cloud dispersed to show Volcdramon looking at the two with narrow eyes.

"Come and get me you overgrown salamander!" called Dianna flying to the right as April flew the left.

"Volcanic Fount!" he roared before spewing magma from the tops on his back that came out like geysers.

The two woman flew away while watching the drops of molten rock as Dianna flew near one of his legs.

"Darkness Wave!"

The attack hit the back of the spot which made him groan and bend it slightly, but he kept standing and swung his tail towards April.

She narrowly dodged it but felt some of the heat burn her skin and hissed in pain before flying up near his side before holding her hands out together as a pink light came up in between them as she stretched her hands out to the sides and forming a cross. "Heaven's Charm!"

The cross slammed into Volcdramon's side and actually made him roar in pain as the holy attack burned a shape into him.

"Way to go!" called Dianna before seeing the leg move over and knock into her, causing her to go flying back while hissing from the burns. "AH!"

"Dianna!" cried out April before seeing Volcdramon move closer and use his own neck to knock her away too. "GAH!"

"This is bad, they're too overwhelmed." spoke Tai seeing this while gripping the window sill.

"I fear if this goes on they won't be able to win." spoke Izzy gravely.

"Come on April you can do it! Show that overgrown dinosaur what you're made of!" called Kari out with concern.

Both of them laid on the street with groans while any person nearby ran in terror or were too stunned as the digimon let out another roar into the sky.

"We can't beat him." Dianna groaned out while sitting up and scowled. "It can't be the end."

"I know, I won't stop. I have to keep Kari and everyone else safe." spoke April.

"I won't let my little boy, Tai, or anyone else suffer because of HIM!" shouted Dianna glaring at the digimon. "Do you hear me you damn dinosaur?! I won't let you win!"

It glared at them and raised its right leg up before bringing it down towards them.

"DIANNA/APRIL!" cried out Kari and Tai in horror before they felt a warm feeling in their pockets. They reached in and pulled out their digivices to see them glowing. They were confused before seeing their crests appear briefly as a light shot out from both and towards the area.

The two woman tried to move out of the way before the ray of light hit them, blinding anyone nearby and making Volcdramon roar out and step back while the Digidestined were confused.

"What's happening?" questioned Mimi.

"I don't know." replied Izzy who moved his laptop over and typed while going wide eyed. "The girls!"

"What's wrong? Are they fine?" asked Tai in concern.

"Their bodies...they're changing!"

Said two digimon looked at their bodies while feeling a surge of power while they ascended up into the air.

They saw Wargreymon's claws appear on their arms while Dianna's mask gained a metallic coat and looked more streamline while his shield appeared on her wings.

April gained his shin guards while her helmet gained a horn on the front and gained the crest of courage on the top as her wings gained an orangish hue that made them look like flames.

"Woah." they spoke looking at their forms.

"Did they just digivolve?" asked Tai in awe.

"If I knew the answers I'd tell ya Tai." spoke Izzy typing on his laptop. "All I'm getting are names, AngewoGreymon and WarLadyDevimon."

"They look tough." spoke Yolei.

"What happened?" Dianna questioned holding up the claws.

"I don't know, but I feel better than ever." remarked April before looking at Volcdramon. "And I think it's a miracle, so let's put this guy in his place."

"You read my mind Angel." grinned Dianna before flying at the digimon faster than before and swung one of the claws up across his right eye.

It let out a loud roar in pain as it drew blood and made him sway his head away.

"Terra Arrow!" called AngewoGreymon as she pulled back the bow with her finger glowing red as a small sphere formed and slowly grew before she let go and caused it to go flying at Volcdramon's side before it caused a mini explosion.

Volcdramon roared out before firing a stream of lava at them.

"Darkness Force!" called WarLadyDevimon holding the claws up as they glowed black before she swung them down, sending an arc of darkness that hit the stream and dispersed it.

"They're really kicking his ass now!" spoke Davis with a smile.

"You can do it April! Make that walking volcano extinct!"

"Go Dianna!"

"These new get ups really get the trick done."

"You said it, but I think it's time we ended this." spoke April while Volcdramon began charging up a bigger stream in his throat.

"Evil Claw!" Dianna held her claws above her head and began to spin till she was a black tornado and headed towards the open jaw. 'This is gonna sting!'

"Terra Arrow!" April started forming the sphere again and held it as it slowly grew just as Dianna went right down Volcdramon's throat, using the force to tear into the insides and shoot right out from the sides and making the lava leak out before April let the orb shoot into its mouth.

It's eyes widened feeling the attack stay in his throat and let out one last roar before an explosion came out from inside him and caused his body to erupt into a huge explosion.

The group went wide eyed and covered their eyes from the bright light it made while feeling a rumble as Volcdramon's body fell down with a loud crash.

April and Dianna looked at it while seeing the lava slowly start to cool and the body begin dispersing away into data.

"We did it Dianna."

"We sure did, we won."

The group smiled and cheered as they ran down and headed to where the two were as they glowed and reverted back to their human forms just as Kari and Tai hugged them.

"You did it! I knew you could." smiled Kari before kissing April.

"Way to go Dianna, I'm so glad you're alright." grinned Tai hugging her.

"Well other than a few singes here and there, I think I'll be fine. Maybe you can help put some lotion on them." she winked.

He chuckled. "Whatever you want my sexy little devil."

"Oh you."

Sora saw this and felt more pain hit her heart while looking away. 'Would you have shown me that much concern Tai?'

(Later)

"Mommy's home Jamie." smiled Dianna holding her son up. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all, it was like raising Tai all over again." chuckled his father. "Except this little guy didn't splash around when he took his bath."

"Dad." groaned Tai with a blush.

Dianna rubbed her cheek with her son who giggled and felt elation knowing her son was safe and sound.

"Hey now, don't forget me." chuckled Tai hugging her from behind.

"Oh trust me, I won't." 'Especially for later.' she thought before kissing him as Jamie tilted his head confused.

'I love my life.' thought Tai.


End file.
